


Poetry Compendium

by AiedailEclipsed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiedailEclipsed/pseuds/AiedailEclipsed
Summary: A living collection of assorted poetry that I've written through the years. See individual chapter notes for more information on each poem.





	1. Flame of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular poem was written around 2012-ish when I had my Great Gay Revelation™. Good times. It was definitely written from a very... "idealistic" place, in that I wanted to be able to find love and come out without any issues (spoiler alert: neither of those things happened).
> 
> [Cross-posted to the poetry collection on my personal archive.](http://library.aiesrealm.net/collection/poetry)

A secret world,  
A secret garden,  
And my sweet escape,

Running away,  
Into the night,  
Leaving behind the lie,

Thus began the plunge,  
The tumble through time,  
Our fall from grace and into truth,

Lovers,  
Always meant to be,  
But the world didn't see,

Our love, a flame,  
Licked away the lie,  
Leaving a shining truth in its place,

Slipping through space,  
Our lie, our mask,  
Came crashing down,

I held the flaming saber of truth,  
For but a moment,  
Would I damn myself and cut the veil?

Would I let the world burn?  
Ripping and shattering,  
Our shields were gone,

Our love,  
Became known,  
I let loose the flame,

My fears for naught,  
With our heads held high,  
We were embraced.


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, another _dramatique_ poem from the Great Gay Revelation of 2012™. Guys, I'm not gonna lie there's a lot of poems from that time period, so buckle up for some premium grade angst. This particular one, I feel, was written when I got past the initial euphoria of self-realization and started really processing my feelings on the matter.
> 
> [Cross-posted to the poetry collection on my personal archive.](http://library.aiesrealm.net/collection/poetry)

I did not,  
Desire it,  
Nor seek it,

It found me,  
Content in my life,  
As it was,

Love is blind,  
To the cravings,  
And wishes of the heart,

Love is deaf,  
To the groanings,  
And sighs of the heart,

Love cannot feel the pain,  
Or my tears,  
When I look at you,

Love took a shot in the dark,  
Hit my heart,  
And my life has never been the same.


	3. Spellbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another poem from the Great Gay Revelation of 2012™. With this one, I think I had moved past the angst-y "oh god, I'm gay" thoughts and more towards just being a "lovesick" seventeen year old. Lord but I don't miss those days. Also, is that a Halo reference I spy?
> 
> [Cross-posted to the poetry collection on my personal archive.](http://library.aiesrealm.net/collection/poetry)

I walked through time,  
Unravaged, untouched, uncompared,  
Until I met you,

I was there for it all,  
I watched as countless empires fell,  
I was there with the Angel at the tomb,

You changed everything,  
In that one serene moment,  
My world tumbled out of orbit,

Gone were the days of darkness,  
Here were the days of life,  
From far away, I heard the drum resonate once more,

Oh but God,  
For with one word,  
You cast your spell,

Together we walked,  
Together we talked,  
And from my desperate lips a kiss you took,

Thus, in the darkest night,  
Together, we stole away,  
Never to look back,

Our touch a spark,  
Our kiss a flame,  
And our love set the world ablaze,

Passion unbound,  
Love run amok,  
Feverpitch heartbeats,

Forevermore together,  
Our love binds us,  
Spellbound, you and I.


	4. The Road Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should have just called this entire work the "Great Gay Revelation of 2012™ Poetry Collection". I feel like I wrote this one for a class, maybe? I also think I was feeling inspired by not saying anything to my crush at the time (I wrote this as a sort-of counterpoint to Frost's "The Road Not Taken" in that I took the road that most people take -- not saying anything).
> 
> [Cross-posted to the poetry collection on my personal archive.](http://library.aiesrealm.net/collection/poetry)

Childhood days of innocence,  
Enraptured thoughts,  
Dreams of glass,

We walked,  
And we talked,  
As children so oft do,

Far too late,  
I realize as so many do,  
My heart was meant for you,

The moments, seconds,  
To which I so desperately clung,  
Slipped through my fingers as the sand in the hourglass,

Fate spurned me,  
For now,  
My words cloak my sorrow,

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
I took the one more traveled,  
And that has made all the more difference.


	5. A Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... just not a good poem. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying any of the others are particularly good either. But this one... This just a jumble of references to songs (apparently, I was on a Lady Gaga kick) and then sprinkle in some Humpty Dumpty because. Why not apparently.
> 
> [Cross-posted to the poetry collection on my personal archive.](http://library.aiesrealm.net/collection/poetry)

A love game I played,  
A chance I took,  
My heart on the line,

You were a good opponent,  
Played your moves so well,  
This dance so elegant, was my death,

My poker face failed me,  
You shot me through the heart,  
It shattered in two,

In shame you did flee,  
You broke my heart,  
You held the keys to the kingdom and my heart,

All your horses,  
And all your men,  
Couldn’t put my heart back together again,

Nay, only the King,  
In his tower so high,  
Could put my heart back together again.


	6. Forevermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I was doing some kind of theme with the word forevermore? I feel I had just read some Edgar Alan Poe and was feeling particularly Moody, then listened to some Evanescence and poured my teenage angst into freeform poetry form. Why does this surprise us?
> 
> [Cross-posted to the poetry collection on my personal archive.](http://library.aiesrealm.net/collection/poetry)

Forevermore I am gone,  
The memories of our days haunt my existence,  
My heart is shattered,  
My soul is crushed,

The hallowed halls of my mind seem to be filled with thoughts… memories…  
You cast your spell too well,  
And now, you’re gone,  
The spell not undone, lingering forevermore,

I long for your voice… your touch…  
Too soon you left,  
My love undiminished,  
A flame to burn forevermore,

In that one serene moment,  
My world shattered,  
Everything I held dear,  
Turned to ashes and embers forevermore,

But now your song is sung,  
The words echoing forevermore,  
Fringes of memories,  
Wisps of love,

But from the dark forevermore must come the light,  
A low roar in the distance,  
A dim light through the dark,  
A calm storm on the seas of my heart,

I will it to come,  
I long for you, your spell taking its toll,  
Forevermore I am gone,  
Forevermore I am with you.


End file.
